


Listen To Me Scream Your Name

by 1sock2sock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, This hurt, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sock2sock/pseuds/1sock2sock
Summary: It's a wonderful night, until it's suddenly not.This is from another challenge from the fanfiction discord.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Listen To Me Scream Your Name

It had been a nice night. Emphasis on  _ had _ . It was not a nice night anymore.

It was date night. Kuroo had taken Hinata to a nice restaurant and it had been going well. Till Hinata made an offhand comment about not liking the idea of marriage. Kuroo got upset about this, not the kind of upset that involves screaming in anger or any kind of yelling, but the kind of upset that has one wilting in sadness or defeat.

“I don’t know, I just don’t ever see myself getting married.”

“But, surely you want to…?”

“I guess some day I would? But, I first have to get asked.” Hinata winks at Kuroo, but it does nothing to restore his already dwindling hope.

“I can see myself getting married.” Kuroo hopes the defensiveness doesn’t seem too apparent.

“Really?” Hinata seems genuinely curious, but also confused. Looks like it did come off as too defensive.

“Yeah, to someone bright as the sun and genuine as all hell. Someone who reminds me to eat and sleep when I get too absorbed in my work. Someone who reminds me daily that life is actually worth living.”   
“Wow, uh, whoever that is is one hell of a guy.” Hinata sits dumbfounded at Kuroo’s genuine declaration.

“Yeah, he is.”

“Wait, is this telling me that you’ve found someone else?”

“What? No! I-”

“Because if you had, I would say go for it, he sounds a hell of a lot better than me.”

“I’m not.. _ cheating _ on you, Shouyou!”

“Well, it certainly sounds like it.”

“But I’m not!”

“You’re protesting an awful lot.” Hinata pouts.

They go back to picking at their food. More like stabbing. 

They just finish their food when Hinata speaks up.

“I don’t plan on ending this relationship.”

“I don’t either.”

Hinata’s face pinches in frustration, but he doesn’t say anything more. They pay their bill and leave the restaurant with a tense silence hanging between them.

“You know you can tell me the truth, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your other boyfriend, obviously.”

“I don’t have one!”

“Well, I don’t believe you!”

And suddenly their world was spinning out of control. Literally, not some cliche metaphor for how their relationship was crashing and burning. Oh, their car was doing that, too. Crashing and burning that is.

“Kuroo!”

The car finally comes to a halt upside down in a ditch. Glass is everywhere from the shattered side windows. The entirety of the driver’s side of the car has been crunched in.

“Kuroo!”

But Kuroo wasn’t there. Hinata scrambles to undo his belt buckle. He gets it off and lets out a yelp of pain when he lands on his head. He crawls through the glass littering the roof of the car and pulls himself out, palms cutting on the jagged glass still in the window. Hinata stands and immediately collapses back down, legs buckling underneath him. He didn’t feel any pain and so attributed their weakness to adrenaline and shock.

“Kuroo!”

Hinata manages to crawl to the top of the ditch, his lungs burn and his chest throbs.

Hinata sees him on the road, there’s no one else there, it’s just the two of them in the weak light of the street lamps. Their light seems simultaneously all too bright and not bright enough.

Kuroo’s lying far too still in the yellow pool of light.

“Kuroo!”

Hinata skids his knees on the asphalt next to Kuroo. He had no idea what to do first. Moving him was out of the question. It was never a good idea to move someone when the extent of their injuries was unknown. Kuroo was lying on his stomach. It probably wasn’t very good for breathing, so Hinata said “fuck it” and moved Kuroo onto his back. And that's when he noticed the giant gash in his stomach. Hinata’s own stomach clenched and he tried to keep down the bile when Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open. They were glassy and slightly wobbly, but they were focused on him and that’s all that mattered right now.

“Heyy sunsh’ne.” Kuroo slurred his words and immediately started coughing. Blood dribbled out of his mouth. Hinata wiped it away tenderly.

“No, don’t speak, you’re gonna be okay. Just hold on.”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay, now tha’ you’re he’e.” Kuroo smiles groggily up at Hinata and tries to shift into a comfier position, but all this does is reignite the searing pain in his lower abdomen, blood oozing out anew.

“Hey hey, no, don’t move you idiot!”

“It’ll be fine, S’o.” He grimaces in pain as he tries to move again.

“Tetsu stop!” But he doesn’t. Kuroo reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a little velvet box, red and sticky from his blood.

Hinata gasps and moans out, “Tetsurou, no.”

“Hin’ta S’oyou,” Kuroo takes a ragged breath before continuing, “Will you do me the pleasure of being gay an’ doing crimes wi’h me fo’ever?” Kuroo’s practically gasping by the end, the struggle to speak getting stronger and stronger with each sluggish pulse of his heart.

“Kuroo!” Hinata cries out. His stupid stupid man! His stupid stupid self. How could he think this idiot of his would ever cheat. He loved him, Kuroo. He was an absolute simp of a man. He had no shred of unfaithfulness in his heart. It really was till death do us part with Kuroo.

Kuroo hadn’t even opened the box which was a good thing because when his arm went suddenly limp and flopped onto the pavement, the box bounced out of his nonexistent grasp and the ring would have been lost if not for the lid still being shut.

“Tetsurou!”

Hinata misses the sirens and the red and blue flashing lights, the sudden flood of people around him, ushering him away and into a waiting ambulance. Kuroo went into another one. Someone pressed the little velvet box, red and sticky with Kuroo’s blood, into his hand. Someone else wraps a heavy blanket around him. 

“I would’ve said yes…”


End file.
